The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased.
Micro-electro mechanical system (MEMS) devices have recently been developed. MEMS devices include devices fabricated using semiconductor technology to form mechanical and electrical features. The MEMS devices are implemented in accelerometers, pressure sensors, microphones, actuators, mirrors, heaters, and/or printer nozzles.